Veil
The Veil is a metaphysical barrier that exists between the physical Thedas and the Fade. Neither spirits nor mortal beings can easily pass physically through the Veil, but the consciousnesses of most mortal dreamers and all mages are a different matter (though the average dreamer is unlikely to ever be aware of such 'travels'). The Veil is not an object - it cannot be touched or seen. It is not a physical barrier, but rather something similar to a magical vibration that repels the Fade. It is a metaphor used by mortal scholars to explain the interactions between the two different realities. History There is no mention of a time when the Veil didn't exist in human historyAccording to Vivienne in the Shattered Library after talking to the second Archivist., which started from their arrival in Thedas in -3100 Ancient. The Chantry teaches that the Maker created the Veil before He created men. Canticle of Threnodies 5 better citation needed, Veil not referenced Tears It is theorized that the Veil tends to be weaker in places that feature, or have experienced, extensive death or use of magic.Codex entry: Tears in the VeilAccording to Solas, see 1 The former occurs because spirits are attracted to death and they press against the Veil.According to Solas, see 2 The Veil is particularly thin at night, when most people sleep and spirits are most active. The use of blood magic can allow the Veil to be torn so that demons may physically pass through it into the waking world.Codex entry: Blood Magic: The Forbidden School Weakened Veil can be recognized by its characteristic green hue. The Dalish call places where the Veil is thin "setheneran" - a land of waking dreams.According to Tamlen in the Elven Ruins during the Dalish Elf Origin. Such areas are a habitat for giant spidersCodex entry: Giant Spider, Codex entry: Giant Spider (Inquisition) and the rare plant felandaris, also known as "demon weed".Codex entry: Felandaris Areas where the Veil rips open are usually referred to as "tears" in the Veil, in keeping with the fabric metaphor. In fact, when the Veil itself tears it makes a sound like ripping cloth.Dragon Age: The Masked Empire, pg. 203. Known instances of the Veil being torn Closing a Tear "Mending" these Tears, i.e. strengthening the Veil, is extremely difficult. Depending on the level of damage done to the Veil, it can be closed through several methods. For example, in Soldier's Peak, either Sophia Dryden or Avernus can accomplish such a mending, as Avernus is an expert on the Fade and Sophia is possessed by a powerful demon who crossed the Veil. The Warden-Commander can mend several Veil Tears by killing powerful spirits or demons keeping the Veil open. The Tear caused by one Saarebas was closed after the artifact used to open it was destroyed. Removing the Veil See also * Fade rift Gallery Fade portal.jpg|A tear created by the Mask of Fen'Harel, opening a portal into the Fade DAI Veil Tear.png|The Veil sundered Inactive tear.png|An inactive tear in the Veil References Category:Magic Category:Fade lore